


What if...

by Fishy_Taylor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sad Harry Potter, Suicidal Harry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishy_Taylor/pseuds/Fishy_Taylor
Summary: What if at the end of the Deathly Hallows Part 2, when Harry steps to the edge of the bridge to throw away the Elder Wand, he jumps off instead?





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!! THIS FIC HAS SUICIDE, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE, AND OVERALL BAD FEELS!!
> 
> IF ANY OF THIS AFFECTS YOU NEGATIVELY, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC!!! I DONT WANT TO HURT ANYONE WITH THIS FIC!!

Harry quickly snatched the Elder Wand from the air as it flew towards him. He looked up to watch Voldemort's body fall stiff, cold, and dead. It was over. It was all over.

Harry remained in that spot as the battle in the castle finished. Death Eaters either died, retreated, or were captured. He stared at the body of the man who had caused this war. That man was dead before him. Voldemort was dead. The war was over. The Light had won.

Harry found himself on the bridge leading up to Hogwarts. The bridge was breaking, the railings were destroyed, and smashed stone warriors were scattered around the ground from where the giants demolished them. Harry stood at the bridges edge and looked out to the trench that stretched before him. The Elder Wand was heavy in his left hand. The two pieces of his Holly wand were in his right pocket.

He didn't want to go to the castle. He didn't want to know who else had died after he left to die for everyone. He thought he would be able to save everyone with his choice to sacrifice himself. How could he be so naive?

Harry pulled both wands from his pocket. The Elder Wand called to him, its true master. It was the most powerful wand in the world, and it listened to him. His wand, now in pieces in his other hand, also called to him. Harry wondered how after all this, his broken wand still called to him. The wand chooses the wizard. A broken wand for a broken wizard.

Harry considered himself broken. He had lived with the Dursleys for years, being called a freak and a mistake, and he was beaten because of it. He found Hogwarts, somewhere new, safe, and happy, but then he learned how there were so many people who wanted him dead for something he couldn't even remember. The one person who was the last of his family, his godfather, was a criminal who died in front of him. He was thrust into the position of a leader and martyr of a war when he was only a teenager. He had seen so many people die and even died himself.

Harry was broken; he knew that. He was the broken shell that had been Harry Potter before Halloween of 1981. He was a memory seen in a broken mirror. 

The Elder Wand called to him, begging for him to use its power. Harry looked at the wand and snapped it in two. Now it was broken, just like him. He stepped up onto a ledge and looked out over the gorge. Would the Hungarian Horntail still be down there? Harry was going to find out.

Harry took a deep breath before closing his eyes and leaning forward. He fell into the abyss that was the gorge below, never to be seen again.


End file.
